The benefits of exercise for post operative patients are widely accepted by the medical community for the acceleration of physiological recovery and providing physiological benefits beyond mere recovery. However, even mild exercise is often difficult for some patients in a post operative recovery period because of severe discomfort from stress on the spine, as well as hip, knee and foot joints.